Secret Knocks the Door
Secret Knocks the Door is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the fifth one to take place in the Street Valley district. Plot While talking with others, Aiden recieved a call from CCN reporter Louis Leroux who said that there was a murder at the CCN HQ. Hearing this, Aiden and the player went there and found journalist Riban Priest lying in a pool of blood with his skull smashed in pieces. The team interrogated Leroux at first who claimed the victim was nothing but a grown-up child with a silly attitude. The victim's sister, Rachel Priest appeared to be questioned who said the victim was a good-for-nothing and that he deserved to die. The team then flagged a famous actress named Felicia Steppingstone as a suspect since the victim was stalking her and publishing fake scandals about her for rejecting him. The team also discovered that a lot of data got deleted from the victim's computer's hard drive. Eva said the killer smashed the victim's own computer on his head to kill him. She couldn't say anything else except the fact that the killer uses hand cream, counting the computer was covered in the substance. Soon after, the team discovered that the victim was investigating why a part of Street Valley was declared restricted shortly before his death. The team then investigated the backstreet and flagged Mayor Drew Winston and cheerleader Nina Madison as suspects. Drew was furious at the victim for humiliating him in public, and Nina was the victim's girlfriend who tried to stop the victim to investigate claiming it was very dangerous. On the other hand, Leroux was shattered because the victim stole his story for what he worked night after night and Rachel confronted the victim for making a fake story about her stating that she was corrupted. Soon afterwards, the team interrogated Felicia who sued the victim with the Mayor's help. Drew was more than glad to do that and meanwhile Nina threatened to kill the victim to stop him investigating. However, after collecting enough evidence, the team could arrest Nina for the murder of Riban. Initially denying to the crime and asking for arrest warrant and proofs, Nina couldn't help confessing after being showed the evidences. She revealed herself to be a member of The Flames. She said the restriction of a part of Street Valley indeed had something with their gang's business and that Riban was very close to expose it. So she had no choice except killing him in order to save their secret. She also deleted all the info which the victim gathered by investigating. When asked by Susan what the secret was, she said she'd rather die than spilling it. At the trail, she was sentenced to 37 years in jail with no chance for parole for the murder of Riban Priest and for not cooperating with the police. Post-trial, Chief Prince ordered to interrogate Roger Spitfire who denied having any shady business and knowing about the restriction. Knowing he wouldn't say anything, the team then investigated further and with the help of Rachel, they found out the place was used for an experiment and that it was highly radioactive. They couldn't figure what The Flames' secret can be and what it had with the restriction anyway. They then asked Drew about it who was in-charge of the event, and he said that a failed experiment took place here and the place needed to be closed due to high radiation. But he claimed nothing else to know. They also helped Felicia by retrieving her smartphone. Then, while coming back to the HQ, Susan called them to say that there was a murder at the botanical garden. Summery Victim *'Riban Priest' (Found covered in blood with his skull smashed) Murder Weapon *'Smashed Computer' Killer *'Nina Madison' Suspects 1556135865549.png|Louis Leroux 1556135041733.png|Rachel Priest FSteppingstoneABC5.png|Felicia Steppingstone 1556135278624.png|Drew Winston 1556135047999.png|Nina Madison Quasi-suspect(s) 1551699268016.png|Roger Spitfire Killer's Profile *The killer has hacking skills. *The killer uses hand cream. *The killed works out. *The killer wears blue clothes. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate CCN Headquarters. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Computer; Victim Identified: Riban Priest; New Suspect: Louis Leroux) *Examine Smashed Computer. (Result: Unlocked Computer) *Analyze Unlocked Computer. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has hacking skills; Murder Weapon registered: Smashed Computer) *Ask Louis Leroux about the victim. (New Suspect: Rachel Priest; Prerequisite: CCN Headquarters investigated) *Question Rachel Priest about his brother. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Riverbank; Prerequisite: Leroux interrogated) *Investigate Riverbank. (Clues: Torn Paper, Broken Hard Drive; Prerequisite: Rachel interrogated) *Restore Torn Paper. (Result: Erotic Article) *Identify Unknown Actress. (New Suspect: Felicia Steppingstone; Prerequisite: Torn Paper examined) *Ask Felicia Steppingstone why the victim kept on publishing scandals about her. (Prerequisite: Unknown Actress identified) *Restore Broken Hard Drive. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (09:00:00; Result: Hacked hard drive) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand cream) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Backstreet. (Clues: Camcorder, Victim's Smartphone, Faded Pass; Available afrer unlocking Chapter 2) *Unlock Camcorder. (Result: Unlocked Camcorder) *Analyze Umlocked Camcorder. (06:00:00; Result: Victim's footage; New Suspect: Drew Winston) *Ask Drew Winston why the victim humiliated him. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camcorder analyzed) *Examine Faded Pass. (Result: Gym Pass) *Analyze Gym Pass. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer works out) *Unlock Victim's Smartphone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00; Result: Angry messages of Rachel to the victim) *Ask Rachel why she confronted the victim via smartphone. (Profile updated: Rachel has hacking skills and uses hand cream; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Benches) *Investigate Benches. (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Faded Note; Prerequisite: Rachel interrogated) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Convincing Letter; New Suspect: Nina Madison) *Ask Nina Madison about her relationship with the victim. (Profile updated: Nina has hacking skills and uses hand cream) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Threatening Note) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Leroux's Handwriting) *Quiz Leroux about threatening the victim. (Profiles updated: Leroux uses hand cream and works out; Rachel works out) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Dark Alley. (Clues: Suitcase, Journalist Notepad; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Unlock Suitcase. (Result: Pile of Files) *Examine Pile of Files. (Result: Firing Order) *Analyze Firing Order. (06:00:00; Result: Felicia's complaints) *Ask Felicia why she wanted to sue the victim. (Profile updated: Felicia has hacking skills, uses hand cream and works out) *Ask Drew why he was glad to ban the victim. (Profile updated: Drew works out; Prerequisite: Felicia interrogated) *Examine Journalist Notepad. (Result: Threat) *Quiz Nina about threatening his boyfriend. (Profile updated: Nina works out) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Computer Mouse, Torn Fabric; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Computer Mouse. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Restore Torn Fabric. (Result: Bloody Cloth) *Examine Bloody Cloth. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue clothes) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Chaos in the Streets (5/7). (No stars) Chaos in the Streets (5/7) ' ' *Grill Roger about their supposed secrets. (Available after unlocking Chaos in the Streets 5) *Investigate CCN Headquarters. (Result: Handbag; Prerequisite: Roger interrogated) *Examine Handbag. (Result: News Article) *Examine News Article. (Result: Rachel's Article) *Analyze Rachel's Article. (06:00:00; Result: Article about the restriction) *Ask Rachel what she knows about the event. (Reward: Journalist Suit) *Ask Drew about the restriction causes. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Rachel interrogated) *Ask Felicia what happened. *Investigate Riverbank. (Result: GPS) *Unlock GPS. (Result: Unlockef GPS) *Analyze GPS. (03:00:00; Result: Felicia's GPS) *investigate Backstreet. (Clues; Smartphone; Prerequisite: GPS analyzed) *Unlock Smartphone. (Result: Felicia's Smartphone) *Give her smartphone back to Felicia. (Reward: 20000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Street Valley Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)